The Way-Too-Long Dbz Fic
by Majin Magus
Summary: The whole fic'll be put up after I write it. The chapters are kinda screwy right now, give me some time and I'll straighten it out. (There's a funny chapter or...er...1/2, but it's mostly action.)
1. Danger: Nuclear Bomb Scheduled to Blow

Danger: Nuclear Bomb Scheduled to Blow

A Dragonball Z Fanfiction?!

WHY?!?

__

"Because I Can."

By Majin Magus

Note: Most DBZ fics I've read, which is not many, seem to involve the Saiya-Jins and a few others going on vacations. To me, reading about them going to school or to Hawaii or Vegas never gets old.

"Damn it, woman!"

"Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Mirai Trunks are going to Chicago, and we're going whether you like it or not!!" 

And that was how Vegita, Bulma, and Chibi Trunks ended up on a plane to Chicago with the other Z sensei and a whole planeload of normal humans. Vegita had protested how they could've flown free by flying 'normally' and they wouldn't have had to been on a long flight with 'idiotic weakling humans,' but Bulma and Chi-Chi wouldn't have any of it.

"Hello, and welcome to Japan-Air! This is our nonstop flight to Chicago, Illinois, America! The total flight time will be sixteen hours, so lay back and relax!" A stewardess said, and then began to perform the safety procedures.

Vegita sprung up. "Woman! If this contraption goes down, all you humans will die! You are all weaklings! We all shall be long gone through the tin roof of this abomination of a metal bird while you sissies are still weeping for mercy!" he roared before Bulma dragged him back to his seat. Most of the Z sensei's neighbors asked to be relocated then. 

As the time ticked by, the Z sensei found ways to amuse themselves for the long flight. Vegita walked up and down the aisles and blasted anyone who got in his way. Goku was eating every little bag of peanuts on the plane and Chi-Chi and Bulma were reading some magazines. Chibi Trunks and Goten were jumping around on people's head and throwing small ki blasts. Gohan and Trunks were talking quietly and watching the others.

"Would you care for soda or alcohol or aspirin?" a stewardess asked Bulma and Chi-Chi. Bulma and Chi-Chi both got two little bottles of aspirin each. In the mean time, Vegita was in the cockpit hovering over the nervous pilot and copilot. They knew this was no ordinary spiky-haired guy, so they didn't even turn around. Vegita ended up going Super Saiya-Jin when the pilot shakily announced they were going into turbulence but killed the copilot instead of the pilot.

"So don't slip up again," Vegita said simply, his hair and eyes turning black again. He walked out the cockpit and sat down next to Bulma who was taking aspirin and rubbing her temples.

"Can't we go anywhere without you killing someone?" she asked, annoyed.

"Shut up. I am the prince of the Saiya-Jin, I may do as I please," Vegita snapped back and went to watch Chibi Trunks and Goten. 

Mirai Trunks was sitting in his seat waiting for Gohan to return from the bathroom. A hesitantly cleared throat caught his attention and he looked up. There was a pretty young American girl standing there, her green eyes scanning him quickly.

"Can I, uh, help you?" he asked the girl, who started, her long brown hair covering her eyes.

The girl blushed. "Uh, yeah, I guess. I, uh, like your hair dye! What's your name? Hey…you've got a sword. Cool!" the girl stammered, talking very fast.

Trunks blinked. Dye? "I'm Trunks. And you are…?" he asked politely. The girl blushed a deeper red. An approaching power told Trunks that Vegita was coming.

"Oh, I'm Liz. That's a cool nickname; Trunks. What's your real name?" Liz asked, giggling and blushing a third time.

"What do you mean, real name?" A harsh voice asked from behind Liz. Both and Liz and Trunks looked for the source, although Trunks already knew.

It was Vegita.

"Excuse, old guy, this is a _private _conversation. Mind butting out?" Liz said in a touchy voice. Trunks's eyes widened. Vegita's expression remained the same. 

Then he exploded into Super Saiya-Jin level Two. 

"Excuse me, woman, but you are talking to my son!!" Vegita roared, making the other passengers turn in shock and stare. Bulma swallowed another aspirin.

Liz was shaken, but only a bit. "Oh…that explains the crazy hair and weird stuff! You guys are a traveling magic act! Ha, good hair and eye thing, old guy!" She applauded slightly. Vegita clenched his teeth.

"Father…" Trunks murmured, but he knew calming Vegita would do no good.

"BAKA!!!" Vegita yelled, and that was the last thing Liz ever heard. In her place was a gaping hole which sucked out about ten passengers before Trunks blocked it up with some seats. 

"We're here now. Goodbye. Nice…uh…day…yeah…BYE!" the pilot mumbled as he and the other passengers rushed out the plane leaving the Z sensei in the tin bird. Vegita blew it up after they were all out and had their carryons, and they proceeded to baggage claim.

The noise and crowdedness of O'Hare airport was maddening, and the four terminals made everything confusing and frustrating. Bulma and Chi-Chi, not wanting to cause as much slaughter as usual, quickly got a small vehicle to drive them all to their bags. After picking up their stuff, they went to their hotel in downtown Chicago.

"This hotel sucks."

"Vegita, be quiet!" Bulma snapped. They stepped into a three-star hotel in a small suburb away from the airport. Bulma and Chi-Chi, who thought ahead, booked a hotel far away from a great populous so the Saiya-Jin wouldn't be tempted to do something like, oh, hmm, blow it all up.

After getting into their room and maxing out a credit card by ordering surprisingly good room service, Gohan turned on the TV while laying on the stiff hotel room bed.

Click, click, and click. Gohan channel surfed. Then he paused a millisecond too long on a certain channel. That's right, Cartoon Network. And it was four o' clock local time…time for DBZ.

"Look! It's….us!" Gohan cried, causing all the rest to come over. Bulma and Chi-Chi were out shopping now, so mayhem was afoot. Gohan turned eagerly to Vegita, who was floating above the bed.

"We're on next! I didn't think they had this outside of Japan!" Gohan exclaimed as Goku, Goten, and Chibi Trunks brought snacks. They all sat or floated expectantly as the new opening sequence for DBZ came on. They didn't say anything and waited for the episode to start.

Goku powering up come on. Goku grinned and ate a Dorito. The TV Goku went super Saiya-Jin and began to fight Android 20. It was an hour-long special today, so they got to see Vegita too.

"Look, look, papa!" Chibi Trunks exclaimed as TV Vegita made the scene and kicked Goku away. After a long talking sequence, Vegita was paying attention for the English version of his Super Saiya-Jin transformation. 

A grin spread across Vegita's face. He closed his eyes and grinned. 

" 'There's something I want to know, do you Artificial Humans feel fear too?' " he quoted, then easily turned Super Saiya-Jin and waited.

The TV Vegita spoke. "That's right my friend. Now let me ask you: Does a machine like yourself ever experience fear?" Then the TV Vegita went through grunting and straining then turned Super Saiya-Jin. Vegita watched silently. 

"Isn't this cool, Vegita?" Goku asked, then turned to Vegita. He wasn't there, but there was a large hole in the wall and a tiny, shining power ball could be seen speeding away. 

Goku flew out the hole. "Danger: nuclear bomb scheduled to explode," he commented as Gohan followed his father's gaze.

"Gotta admit, the new voice for him sucks," Gohan said.

Moments later Gohan, Goku, Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, and Goten were outside. Mirai Trunks seemed to be leading this expedition.

"Gohan, please help me stop my father," Mirai Trunks asked. Gohan nodded. "Trunks, Goten, and Goku, you guys stay here."

Chibi Trunks nodded and grinned. "Cool! We'll watch the crappy DBZ!" Goten grinned too.

Mirai Trunks and Gohan flew immediately to FUNimation HQ and found Vegita powering up above it. His right hand was extended towards the building.

"ONORE! BIG…" Vegita stopped as Mirai Trunks and Gohan appeared in front of him. Mirai Trunks stopped Vegita, but the Saiya-Jin prince merely scowled.

"Baka. This is for the good of the country! I must stop this before the Americans think we are wimpy, grunting little weaklings!" Vegita said, pushing Mirai Trunks away and aiming another Big Bang Attack.

Mirai Trunks got in the way again. "Father, I'm sure true fans will sort this out, plus, our flight is tomorrow, and if we blow up a corporation, I don't think even Southwest will let us fly with them ever again!!" he shouted, dragging Vegita back to the hotel.

"Well, I'll be damned if I ever fly with Southwest," Vegita grumbled, lowering his power level as they got on their plane back home to Japan. 

Note: Want my whole freaky DBZ story? This was based on my DBZ stick figure drawings from a notebook, and this was taken from only four pages! I have one whole notebook and am working on notebook two and it'll be done as long as English class isn't canceled. The whole thing is loaded with comedy, violence, cliches, and Vegita! The first notebook starts out with Vegita as the star, but shifts to Trunks after a bit. Review this fic and if enough people like this one, I'll write out the whole thing. So get reviewing! I'll tabulate the reviews after a few weeks. AND! This wasn't how this story was supposed to end!! ^Snickers^ Want to know? Well, well, well...you know what to do!!


	2. Majora's Mask Z

Majora's Mask Z

Another excerpt from my stick figure notebook

Majin Magus 

Disclaimer: Please see the end of my profile for disclaimers.

Note: As to not spoil the story, I won't put the notes here. Read the notes after the story to clear up a few things.

Gohan and Videl sat on the hill, and it was a perfect sunny day. A breeze ruffled their hair, but then an odd feeling spread through them both. Videl and Gohan sprang up and watched as two dots came at each other from opposite sides of the horizon.

"Father and Vegita are at it again," Gohan murmured, sitting back down. Videl, however, remained standing. 

As Goku and Vegita neared each other, a huge hole appeared out of no where. Everyone following Goku and Vegita's ki was pulled towards the black hole. Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks & Goten, even Gohan and Videl, were pulled in along with Goku and Vegita.

"Damn it!!" Vegita roared as they all fell into a black abysmal hole. Everyone tried to fly, but some invisible force seemed to be pulling them deeper and deeper into the black hole…and there was…

A clock tower.

"What the hell?" Vegita muttered as they stepped out of a wooden tower and into a very primitive town. There seemed to be some construction going on, and the workmen didn't stop to look at the Z senshi. 

Chibi Trunks and Goten followed a person's gaze and looked up. 

"SHIT!" they both cried in unison. 

The moon hung in the air with a creepy face; red eyes and yellow teeth and a nose. It was not very far away, and if you watched it for a few minutes, it would move closer to the ground.

Mirai Trunks suddenly sensed something behind him and shot a small ki blast at the energy. He gripped his sword's hilt, just in case. 

"Nice try, demon," a voice behind Mirai Trunks said. The Z senshi turned.

There was a small kid. He had pointed ears, a sword and shield, and some weird clothes. His sword and shield were out and he held his weapon at the ready. 

"What are you doing in this doomed world on its second to last day of existence?" the kid asked. Everyone stared.

Goku was the first to speak up. "Why is it doomed, kid?" he asked.

The kid blinked like Goku was stupid. "The moon is going to crash into the world tomorrow at dawn, and I have to save this world. I am Link, the Hero of Time."

"You idiot…what kind of kid, hero or not, can stop a moon from hitting a planet?" Vegita spat at Link. "You'd need to be a Saiya-jin to stop it."

Link blinked again. "Saiya-jin? Is that your demon type?" he inquired. 

"We aren't demon, but we're just as strong!" Chibi Goten stated proudly, his hands on his hips. Then he went Super Saiya-jin. Demonstrating their power, every other one of the Saiya-jin went Super Saiya-jin. 

The kid gaped. "You…you are very powerful. If you leave Clock Town, you'd probably destroy this world with your power…"

Vegita smirked. "If it offends me. Which," he said with a glance at a yapping dog by his foot, "it most likely will."

"Then I must kill you now!!" Link cried, dropping his shield and jumping at Mirai Trunks with his sword.

Before Mirai Trunks could even prepare a ki blast or get out his sword, even though he was a Super Saiya-jin, Link's sword had cut his throat. 

Mirai Trunk's hair turned back to purple and he fell to the ground while blood was pouring out his neck and down his body. He crumpled on the wood planks. Vegita's eyes went from the gasping Mirai Trunks to the blood on Link's sword.

"The blood of a Saiya-jin has been spilled…my son's blood…_and by the likes of you…_" Vegita whispered hoarsely, his fists clenching so hard it looked like his knuckles might explode out of his skin. Goku and the others backed away.

Vegita let out an ear-splitting scream and went Super Saiya-jin Level Four. His eyes turned to Link and the Saiya-jin prince sped at the Kokiri child. Even against a Super Saiya-jin Level Four, Link was still faster. He jumped up into the air, having Vegita crash headlong into a wall.

Holding an odd ball of energy above his head, Link threw it at Chibi Trunks and Goten and the barely-alive Mirai Trunks. He then emitted an odd smoke than knocked all of them asleep. Link knew this wouldn't last, so he put the Deku mask to his face. 

Vegita sprang up. "Where the hell did that kid go?! YOU!" he yelled, pointing at Deku Link, "Where did the little freak child go?" The Saiya-jin was again at level four and there was a vein twitching in his forehead.

"Freak…oh! He went that way," Deku Link said, pointing to the South. Vegita powered up and blasted off, Goku following behind him. Gohan and Videl weren't there; they had jumped to the top of a building. 

Gohan watched as two figures blasted off and the plant creature went from something small to a water animal. Gohan powered up and kicked the creature from behind, and Videl followed.

Link hit the ground and the Zora mask fell off of his face. A trickle of blood dripped from his mouth. Gohan and Videl landed on the ground.

"N-Nani?" Videl cried, seeing Link clearly for the first time. She thought he was older. She hadn't seen the kid before because of Vegita's powering up.

"We…we hurt a little kid… No…" Videl murmured. Her eyes were locked on to Link's still form. Then, his eyes snapped open.

The kid climbed to his feet. Videl walked over to him, a smile on her face. She brushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Are you okay-y-y…" Videl stopped, her eyes wide. Gohan was rushing over, and Link was smirking.

Link had jammed his sword right through Videl's heart. Blood cascaded from her wound.

Before Gohan could hit Link, he put them both in crystals and positioned them next to the others.

*

Goku and Vegita floated above Woodfall, scanning the tree line for Link. Goku suddenly felt something back in Clock Town; Vegita felt it too.

"Some one is dying!" Goku exclaimed. He identified the power. "VIDEL!! She's dying! Come on, Vegita! That kid is still in the town!"

Goku and Vegita both flew off at maximum speed back towards Clock Town. As they approached, they didn't know that Link was awaiting them on a rooftop, arrow at the ready. 

Link saw two balls of light blasting at the town. He didn't know who was who, so he just picked one and shot his arrow at it. He was very, very accurate.

The arrow fell into Goku's chest and dug right into his heart.

"Kakarrotto!" Vegita roared, seeing Goku drifting to the ground. As Goku fell onto the grass, Vegita landed, still Super Saiya-jin Level Four. Goku coughed and blood blossomed out of his chest. 

After breathing hoarsely for a few seconds, Goku looked up into Vegita's cold eyes and spoke. "Please…please, Veg-Vegita, save my sons…" he choked, and fainted. His body was instantly imprisoned in a crystal.

Vegita looked at Goku's form within the blue crystal. A vein twitched in his forehead, and another in his cheek. The whites of his eyes became veined and his pupils shrank until they nearly disappeared. His eyelids narrowed until he could barely see.

"Kakarrotto… I was… He was mine… I was going to kill him…" Vegita whispered. His teeth clenched and his lip drew back. His Saiya-jin tail tensed and twitched. Electrical energy bounced around his hands, which were tensed so tight they might collapse on themselves.

With a twitch of his eye, Vegita let out a roar of anger and rage. His cry was so powerful, it generated an earthquake that rolled throughout Termina, from Ikana Canyon to the Great Bay. Every monster, and only monsters, fell dead when the quake reverberated through the ground underneath them. 

Link stopped and stared, wide-eyed, at Vegita. He couldn't believe the power within this one person, and the raw force Vegita was emanating. The little platform the villagers were building in the square fell down, and the workers leapt clear just in time.

"Looks like I missed one…" Link muttered, drawing his Gilded Sword. All the other Z senshi were in blue transparent crystals behind him. They all bore wounds or blood on them, some very close to death.

At once, a force of indescribable power was racing at Link. It was, of course, Vegita. 

"Prepare to die."

The voice echoed slightly, and its very sound rumbled with power.

There stood Vegita, his body looking like it might explode. Every tiny piece of skin was clearly stretched to its limit, trying to cope with his new power. 

Vegita's shirt was torn until halfway down his torso, and every time he flinched, a tiny quake shook the earth. His hair was out of the Super Saiya-jin Level Four mode, and it looked like his regular Dragon Ball GT hairstyle. Two Saiya-jin tails were where his single tail had been before.

"I have reached the extremity of the Super Saiya-jin," Vegita said to the shaking child. "I have surpassed Kakarrotto and the others in ways they cannot begin to understand."

The Super Saiya-jin closed his eyes. 

"I am Super Saiya-jin Level Five." 

Vegita walked towards Link, his eyes an icy blue color. "It is your doing, kid, that I cannot test Kakarrotto with my power. I would have liked to kill him very much, but you, cowardly child, had to shoot with your arrow. I, Vegita, Prince of the Saiya, had claimed the right to take Kakarrotto's life."

"I could have killed Kakarrotto, but you did it for me! You will die, at my hands," Vegita said, the dawn sun rising behind him. He grabbed Link roughly around the neck, and drew back his fist.

Suddenly a rumble sped through Clock Town. The moon was falling!

"That goddamn moon!" Vegita roared, dropping Link. He turned skyward. He put his both his hands in the Big Bang attack position, instead of just one. Power rippled through his body, and he was totally focused on the moon.

_"Super Saiya-jin Five Vegita's BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" _Vegita yelled at the top of his lungs. Then, a huge completely black beam shot out of both of his palms. The beam crashed into the moon, and the rock was carried into the last layer of atmosphere before it exploded, which was a sound heard throughout the land.

Vegita smirked, blinked wearily, and fell, reverting back to regular Saiya-jin as he fell onto the stone of the ground. 

Link, a trickle of blood still on his lip, gasped. "Shit…they weren't demons!" he exclaimed, and he encased Vegita in a crystal. Then he put the Bunny Hold on his head and set off at a run for North Clock Town, the crystals following behind him.

"Great Fairy," Link pleaded moments later, "use your divine healing powers to heal these weary travelers. They have saved our world, they deserve to live!"

The Great Fairy laughed crazily and the crystals around the Z senshi vanished. Their wounds closed up, and they awoke. Link apologized profusely, and Chibi Trunks and Goten carried the exhausted Vegita out of the fairy fountain.

"It's no problem, Link. I understand! Just give us some food – I'm real hungry – and we'll call it even!" Goku said, smiling at the child. Link nodded, grinned, and ran off. 

Later, as Goku and the other (except Vegita who was sleeping) ate, a thought came to his mind.

"I wonder what Vegita looked like as…what did he call himself, Link?" Goku asked.

"He said he was a Super Saiya-jin Level Five. And look above the Clock Tower!" Link cried, happily pointed upward into the night sky.

Goku and the others looked up, and there, in a rainbow of colors, was Vegita's image. He was pausing, looking up, and printed in the sky were the words 'That goddamn moon!'.

Link fell to his knees. "Termina has been saved since you guys came here. I just can't believe I almost killed you all!" he muttered.

"I know someone who's going to die!!" a voice yelled behind Link. The child turned.

"No, don't get up," the voice said as Link got out his Gilded Sword. He jumped at the person, but a hand was soon at his neck and the little hero's face turned bright red as he tried to gasp for air. 

"So…you are just a kid…" the voice snickered, the sheer power behind it making the ground tremble.

Goku turned around. "Vegita!" he called, jumping at the Super Saiya-jin Level Five to get him to let go of Link.

"Kakarrotto, you are alive. Trunks must be also. But I must still repay this child for attempting to kill Trunks in the first place," Vegita murmured, making the earth quake.

Vegita threw Link into the air and powered up. He shot a small piercing beam at Link.

"NO!!" Chibi Trunks screamed, getting in front of the blast. It passed through his arm and he grabbed at his wound. Blood flowed but he grabbed Link and slowly floated to the ground.

Link let Chibi Trunks lean on him. Link set the boy on the grass. He then got out a bottle and opened it. A small pink fairy glided out and healed Chibi Trunks. 

"Arigato," Chibi Trunks murmured, climbing to his feet. "Sorry, but dad does strange things sometimes."

*

Vegita and Goku stood opposite of each other. Then each nodded, then charged up. Vegita went Super Saiya-jin Level Five while Goku went Level Four.

Vegita flew forward and punched Goku in the jaw. He flew away, and Vegita followed him. Then, Vegita kicked Goku, catapulting him even further.

Later, as Goku lay in dirt, almost drained from fighting Vegita, he coughed up blood. Vegita then put his boot on Goku's head and pushed. Goku cried out in pain, and that scream echoed far and wide.

Chibi and Mirai Trunks looked on, then Mirai Trunks went Super Saiya-jin Level One. He turned to his younger self.

"I'm going alone. You stay here," he ordered, and his little self looked pissed. Mirai Trunks ignored this and flew off to Goku and Vegita.

*

Mirai Trunks appeared in between Vegita and Goku. "You haven't killed Goku before, why now?" Trunks asked.

When all Vegita did was float there, his arms crossed, Mirai Trunks got out his sword. "I won't let you kill Goku."

Vegita closed his eyes as Trunks flew at him. At the last second, Vegita made a fist and hit Trunks in the side of the head. Mirai Trunks fell, unconscious.

"No!" a voice cried. Someone suddenly kicked Vegita in the head, and Vegita was shocked.

Vegita glared at the attacker. It was Chibi Trunks. Behind him appeared Chibi Goten. They both grinned with the Saiya-jin love of fight. Vegita smirked, knowing they couldn't win, but he'd give them a chance.

Both the half Saiya-jin went Super Saiya-jin and performed the Fusion Dance.

"Fuu---sion---ha!!!" they both screamed, touched their fingers together.

After a few seconds, Super Saiya-jin Level Three Gotenks appeared. He grinned and Vegita smirked.

"Kakarrotto at Super Saiya-jin Four couldn't defeat me, what makes you think you can?" he muttered and Gotenks looked troubled. "Don't worry…I wouldn't waste my time with you." 

Then Vegita totally ignored the unnerved Gotenks and walked over to Goku, who was laying, unmoving, in the grass with blood on his face. The Saiya-jin prince snickered.

"I've waited for this, Kakarrotto, since our first battle…" Vegita muttered, nudging Goku's body with the tip of his boot. Both Vegita and Goku suddenly felt a far off power, and it was very great. Vegita lowered his face to Goku's.

"Do you think you could stay here until I get back? Heh, heh, of course you can, you weakling!" Vegita laughed and flew off toward Snowhead.

*

Link hid behind a giant rock, since the snow had been cleared away because he killed Goht. He waited for the most powerful of the visitors of in Termina. He had taken some power from each of his alternate forms and used it to summon Vegita.

"Where are you, you bastard!?" Vegita yelled, scanning the Mountain Village for the source of the power. He then hovered in front of a rock wall. 

Link sprung from his hiding place and took out his sword. He used all his energy to spring up to the height Vegita was at. With one stab and a stroke of great luck, Link fell to the ground.

Vegita was pinned to the rock courtesy of the Gilded Sword being stuck in one of his two Saiya-jin tails. He glared, enraged, at Link who was on the ground.

Chibi Trunks appeared next to Link and helped him up to Vegita's level.

"Freeze him with ice, he's a bit deranged right now," Chibi Trunks whispered into Link's ear. The Hero of Time nodded and with Chibi Trunk's help, he shot an ice arrow at Vegita. The Saiya-jin was frozen, but only for a second. He then broke open the ice and removed the Gilded Sword.

Glaring at the two children, Vegita spoke. "Feel lucky, brats, I have no time for you." And with that, he was gone. 

Chibi Trunks and Link floated to the ground. Link put a hand to his head. "Oog…just feeling his energy," he moaned.

"I know… Dad…" Chibi Trunks murmured.

*

Vegita began the trip back to where he left Goku, but he stopped when he felt a power to the South. There were four temples in this land, and Link hadn't defeated all the evil within the Woodfall Temple. He turned South and flew towards Woodfall.

"What an odd looking swamp…" Vegita said aloud while landing on a platform. He saw a temple, so he flew inside.

Vegita looked around, and saw that obviously puzzles had to be solved to get to the temple's boss.

"Screw that, that will take too much time." Vegita turned and Big Bang Attacked his way to the Woodfall boss. It was a wooden warrior, and it danced around.

"What the hell?" Vegita wondered, watching the thing dance around with its oversized sword.

The Super Saiya-jin Level Five smirked, and jumped at the wooden thing. He put his hands on its head and flipped behind it. While the warrior was wondering where the Saiya-jin went, Vegita landed silently.

"Final Flash!" Vegita yelled, firing the ki attack at the Woodfall boss. The annoying stick exploded, and a mask resembling its face landed at Vegita's feet.

Vegita picked it up and flew out of the temple. The Deku Princess stared out from the back room of the temple at the exit of Woodfall. She left and began the long trek to the palace.

*

Vegita landed next to Mirai Trunks, hardly giving a second glance to Link. 

"Who started this crap in the first place?" Vegita asked of everyone. Each of the Z senshi stopped to think. Link spoke up.

"It was the Skull Kid who was possessed by Majora's Mask," Link explained.

Everyone stared.

Link sighed. "Here's what the mask looked like." He took out his bow and ice arrow, and shot the arrows at a wall until they formed a pattern. The result was a picture of Majora's Mask.

"I think I've seen that little jackass before…he was floating away after I blew up that moon," Vegita muttered, looking at the picture.

"Father, one question. If the full moon was above us all this while, why didn't you or Goku transform?" Mirai Trunks asked.

Vegita glared at him. "How the hell should I know?" he snapped back. "Let me see if I can find that worthless imp…" Vegita tried to sense a power level that would belong to the Skull Kid.

"Hmm…a large power, not as strong as me, to the East."

Link thought for a moment. "That's Ikana…the ghost kingdom. Careful for the Gibdos and ReDead, if you're going there. I haven't cleared out Stone Tower yet," he cautioned, but Vegita was already gone.

*

"Heh, heh, heh. That little bastard going to get it…and what a fitting place to die, a ghost kingdom…" Vegita said to himself as he passed a canyon filled with odd mice that had bombs on their tails. He stopped before the cliff in Ikana Valley, next to the prancing thief.

The thief circled him, grinning cheekily. "Hey…who're you? I've never seen anyone that can fly. Do you have some sort of magic spell? Can I see it for a second?" the grinning idiot asked cheerfully.

"Don't get in my way, or you'll find yourself in hell. Get it?" Vegita snapped, and flew up to the cliff top. 

Vegita spied the Skull Kid floating over Ikana Castle, so he blasted over there. He knew Mirai Trunks was behind him, but he ignored Trunks.

"You little bastard…do you have any idea what kind of hell you've put me through?" Vegita yelled. He hadn't really had anything bad happen to him, but he needed something to say.

Instantly, Vegita lunged forward. He clutched the Skull Kid's head and began punching him in the face. Majora's Mask cracked, and blood could be seen dripped from behind the mask. 

Finally, the mask broke and the spirit contained within flew away, leaving Termina. The Skull Kid fell to the ground, and huddled in fear. Blood dripped down his face and from his mouth.

"How's that now? Heh, heh…" Vegita laughed, standing over the nearly dead Skull Kid. Mirai Trunks sighed and left. He was going to head back to Clock Town but, like Vegita, he sensed another power level.

"It's coming from the West, near the water," Mirai Trunks muttered, flying off.

*

Mirai Trunks landed near the water's edge, by the Gerudo Fortress. After a few moments of standing, he felt an odd power behind him. He swiveled in time to see a Like-Like with its mouth open. He was sucked into the Like-Like.

"I could just let you go…yesssss…but Gyorg would like to meet you…yesssssssss…" the Like-Like muttered for Trunks to hear.

The Like-Like slumped into the water and slid along the sandy bay floor towards the Great Bay Temple.

*

Gyorg, the boss of the Great Bay Temple, was a giant red and black fish. He instantly used his evil power to possess Mirai Trunks. Gyorg grinned toothily. 

"Go now, destroy your former allies," Gyorg rumbled.

Mirai Trunks nodded. There was no marking that gave away the fact that Trunks was working for Gyorg. The half Saiya-jin took off towards Clock Town, an evil grin on his face.

*

Vegita watched as Mirai Trunks returned. Something instantly clicked on in his head.

'Something is wrong with the boy… He isn't himself,' Vegita thought. He powered up the Super Saiya-jin Level One and flew away, but not before tossing a taunting glance at Mirai Trunks. 

Mirai Trunks knew that Vegita knew. He went Super Saiya-jin Level One and took off after his father.

Vegita paused for a moment and went back to his regular self. He hid behind a rock and waited for Mirai Trunks. Seconds later Trunks landed. 

Going Super Saiya-jin Level Five, Vegita leapt out from behind the rock. _"Super Saiya-jin Five Vegita's Big Bang Attack!!!" _he roared, sending the attack at Mirai Trunks.

"What the…" Trunks gasped, and was instantly cured from the possession by the huge attack. It had driven the controlling evil power out of him. He looked quizzically at Vegita.

"Father?" he asked, but then they both disappeared. 

Mirai Trunks turned around in these new surroundings. 

"YOU!!" Trunks cried, seeing the people before him.

End

(Because a new crossover begins)

****

NOTE!! NOTE!! REEEAD THIS!!

There are, repeat, there are, NO SUCH THINGS as SSJ5!! You can say there are, but Akira Toriyama never, EVER had ANYONE go SSJ5!! Only in Fan Fiction and Fan Manga does this happen! I needed a good…um…thingy, so I had Vegita go SSJ5!!


End file.
